Fulgore
Fulgore is a highly-advanced, fighting machine created by Ultratech that debuted in the original Killer Instinct, and has made a playable appearance in every game in the series. He is the main rival of Jago, a rivalry that has carried on through his many iterations and models. Like Jago, he is a "shotokan" character, utilizing both zoning and close combat in a way that's easy to use, but difficult to master. Fulgore's appearance in the first Killer Instinct is the Type-01 model. His design seems to be heavily based off of an old English knight. His head and face resemble that of a knight's helmet and mask, his red eyes slanted into a death glare and no nose or mouth, though he seems to be able to make grunts and screeches. One of the most dominant "knight" appearances is the feather-like extension protruding from the back of his head, as seen with most knight's helmets with feathers. The rest of his body is humanoid, having random circuitry and eletrical tubing coming out of his neck and torso that powers his massive strength and intelligence. Fulgore receives a slight design overhaul in Killer Instinct 2/Gold as the Type-02 is activated. He retains a mostly similar, physical design, though he's slightly more sleek and slim, his armor appearing much sharper and polished, with streaks of metallic blue lining his arms, torso and legs. Yellow highlights and designs are also present on his chest. His metallic blades are now comprised of energy rather than metal. This is to show this Fulgore is a new, improved model over the original. Battle vs. Predator (by MilenHD) Ultratech's Factory As the Ultratech's factory was abounded and the jungles became to swallow it, Fulgore was searching for Jago, who was here a day or two. As Fulgore was walking on the upper steel floor of the factory, now covered by vines and moss. At one of the pipes, the Predator was sitting and he noticed Fulgore walking beneath him. The Predator scanned him with his bio mask and prepared to fire his plasma caster and as he fired it, he managed to knock Fulgore on the ground. As the cyborg got on his feet, he sensed the plasma caster and step aside. After the plasma missed him, he activated his cloak device, which Predator was forced to show up and jump from the pipe to the steel floor covered by moss and vines, and as he was holding his spear gun ready for anything Fulgore may throw at him. In the next split seconds, Fulgore emerged from his cloak device and fired his eye lasers, which burned the Predator's arm. Enraged, the Predator fired his spear gun, and all of the spears bounced off Fulgore's metal body, meanwhile Fulgore fired his energy bolts, but Predator dodged them and as he got close, he slashed with his wrist blades, making a small scratch on Fulgore's surface. Fulgore slashed with his plasma claws, destroying the Predator's bio mask and as Predator took it off, he showed his real face and roared at Fulgore. The cyborg didn't show any emotions and as he kicked and performed his axis slash on Predator, making his chest to bleed. The Predator fired his plasma caster, knocking down Fulgore from the metal floor and landing on the concrete floor, covered a little bit with grass and dirt. As Fulgore felt down from such a high place, he created a small crater in the concrete and as he got up, he activated his "Instinct Mode" and began to charge his reactor gauge. As the Yautja jumped from the second floor, he landed on Fulgore and managed to got his blades stuck in the cybrog's metal shoulder, the cyborg grabbed the Yautja's arm and throat and threw him away and he fired his energy bolt again, this time hitting and destroying the plasma caster. As the Predator charged and slashed few times at Fulgore, who blocked all of his attacks, except in the end the Predator kicked the cyborg and Fulgore has finally charged his reactor gauge and fired it at Predator, who jumped and his back was burned very bad and half of his back was missing and bleeding. Fulgore decided to go and finish the Yautja once and for all. As he came close and grabbed the Predator by the throat and as he prepared to do his final blow, he heard a beeping sound. As he looked at the Predator's wrist blades arm he saw a self-destruction device. With no time to waste Fulgore threw the Predator away and took cover behind the walls. The next moment there was a big bang and as Predator died, Fulgore raised both of his arms in victory. Expert's Opinion Fulgore's superior weapons and superior body were able to stomp Predator, who only had superior stealth. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Cyborgs Category:Arena Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Giants Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors